Actuating means disposed inside a solid steel or brass padlock to avoid impacts from outer force, usually electronic component is not allowed as a would-be component of such a key.
Recently, due to the computer technology has made progress; those skilled in the art have provided electronic locks by detecting passwords or codes to determine whether a user is capable of delivering on “open, sesame” digital signals invoked by design and implementation for digital communication system, thus to secure house door, car door by such signal processing through an electronic component, which is incorporated into a lock.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,817 entitled “electronic anti-theft lock” to Chih Min Lien on Jul. 1, 2003. Lien taught a chip-contained key adapted to an electronic lock; a set of IC codes (or passwords) can be detected by a control circuit to determine whether the key can further electronically open the lock or not. And an electromagnetic valve disposed in the lock is routinely actuated to close the lock. If the control circuit is out of power, the electromagnetic valve is not energized; an electronic lock is mechanically open by such a chip-contained key.
Besides, kinds of keyless electronic locks such as keypad lock or multiple controls for remote control lock are already commercially available on the market, their operated modes likely an exquisite communication apparatus is only to regulate the user's behavior such as detecting multiple codes or sensor signals; and to perform instructions by an electromagnetic valve installed inside the electronic lock, such an electromagnetic valve is routinely actuated to close the electronic lock in '817.
Accordingly, a card or intrusive detective sensor (such as a chip-contained key) is provided to sense whether the IC code is circulated through the electronic component it specifies the requirements for opening the electronic lock. If the signal is promptly detected, the chip can energize the electromagnetic valve in the lock, such as described in '817 to retract a telescopic shaft (i.e. locking bolt) to turn a turning plate with a finger step by step to adapt to a series of wave-like locating teeth for moving the locating mechanism inward or outward. Thereby, the electronic lock can be open or close.
But, such an electronic lock is added to a mechanical lock as a “preparatory lock”. Once the power supply is interrupted, this kind of electronic lock is timely invalid. However, a steering wheel lock should be equipped with a key equipped with self-contained battery to reduce the inconvenience of the prior art.